Kuro Neko To Aka Kyuuketsuki
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: Kami bertemu karena takdir. Vamp!Aka, Neko!Kuro, Akakuro. Terinspirasi dari fanart. #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02


Sumarry : Kami bertemu karena takdir. Vamp!Aka, Neko!Kuro, Akakuro. Terinspirasi dari fanart. #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02

Tittle : **Kuro Neko to Aka Kyuuketsuki**

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Supernatural

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

#AKAKUROXYGENCL02

Tema : Cinta predator pada mangsanya, ABO verse/Mpreg.

Author : Seita-Kun

Warning : OOC, typo yang masih bertebaran, alur mungkin ngebut dan banyak kesalahan lainnya. Turut meramaikan Akakuroxygenchl02. Adegan Dewasa! Dibawah umur berani baca? Dosa ditanggung sendiri.

Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur Tokyo, nampaknya masih akan berlangsung lama dan itu membuat Kuroko Tetsuya mendesah kesal. Sudah 3 jam ia terperangkap di TK Kiseki karena hujan, sebenarnya kegiatan belajar-mengajar sudah selesai sejak pukul 11 tadi, hanya saja ia menunda kepulangannya ke rumah untuk menemani anak didik yang belum di jemput orang tuanya hingga pukul 12 siang. Saat ia akan pulang, hujan deras turun yang kemudian diperparah dengan absennya payung yang biasa ia simpan di dalam tas, tentu saja kesialan itu membuat si surai babyblue berdecak kesal, mungkin hari itu memang hari sialnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 3.57 PM dan hujan belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Jika saja ia tidak TAKUT pada hujan-air hujan khususnya- ia pasti sudah berlari menembus hujan. Sayangnya ia benar-benar membenci air hujan. Bukan karena trauma masa lalu atau sejenisnya, itu adalah ketakutan yang wajar bagi seekor kucing. Iya, Kucing. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah Youkai* yang berbentuk manusia setengah kucing hitam. Kenapa youkai seperti Kuroko harus bekerja di dunia manusia? Jawabannya mudah, karena Kuroko masih membutuhkan makanan dan susu yang menjadi makanan pokoknya, bahkan ia harus mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli ikan sarden kesukaannya. Kuroko sadar kalau ia bukan kucing garong yang sukanya mencuri, jadi bekerja adalah pilihan paling tepat untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Arloji Kuroko menunjukan waktu pukul 10.39 PM dan hari sudah cukup gelap, sebenarnya bukan masalah besar bagi Kuroko, hanya saja paman yang menjual ikan sarden langganannya pasti sudah menutup tokonya. Kuroko meratapi nasibnya dan lebih memilih pergi ke Maji Burger untuk membeli segelas vanilla shake sebagai pengobat rasa kecewanya.

Kaki jenjang Kuroko meniti jalan menuju perumahan Seirin tempat ia tinggal. Sudah cukup sepi, tapi itu wajar. Akhir-akhir ini beredar rumor tentang adanya makhluk jelemaan iblis atau hewan buas yang berkeliaran, buktinya beberapa hari lalu ditemukan mayat mengapung di sungai Hyumori yang mengalir di dekat perumahan itu dengan bekas gigitan di lehernya dan tulang patah nyaris di seluruh tubuh. Kuroko tidak ambil pusing, toh itu bukan salahnya dan ia pun tidak -dan tidak akan- pernah terlibat dengan urusan itu. yang penting hidupnya aman, damai dan sejahtera dengan Vanilla shake dan Sarden tercinta.

Pintu rumah dibuka pelan oleh Kuroko, pemandangan sepi nan minimalis menyambut mata penatnya. Ia ingin mandi dan berendam di air hangat untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya, ia juga ingin makan dengan ikan segar, perutnya sudah keroncongan karena lapar. Seingatnya ia masih memiliki jatah ikan kemarin di kulkas yang mungkin masih bisa ia olah menjadi sup. Ah memikirkannya saja, ia sudah semakin lapar. yang penting ia mandi dulu dan berendam sebentar sebelum ia memasak makan malamnya.

.

.

.

.

Kulkas dibuka dan kekecewaan didapat, Kuroko lagi-lagi lupa untuk belanja bahan makanan, memang keadaan tidak mengerti Kuroko, sudah perut lapar, lupa belanja. Lengkaplah sudah penderitaan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Jadi, aku harus pergi ke _konbini_ * dulu?" Ujarnya lesu pada diri sendiri.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya ke minimarket terdekat demi mengisi perut yang mulai berontak. Memang Kuroko sangat benci dengan air hujan, tapi ada hal lain yang turut di bencinya yaitu hawa-hawa negatif yang berkumpul seperti sesuatu yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Seorang pemuda yang tampak menatap seseorang bersurai cokelat yang baru saja keluar dari minimarket, seingat Kuroko namanya adalah Furihata Kouki, tetangganya. Singkatnya, saat ini Furihata sedang diincar makhluk berkepala strawberry itu.

Memikirkan cara agar tetangganya yang baik hati dan sedikit penakut itu agar selamat dari incaran makluk kepala strawberry, Kuroko langsung menghampiri Furihata dan menyapanya.

" _Doumo_ * Furihata- _kun_ " Sapa Kuroko datar, dan yang di sapa berjengit kaget.

"UWAA- Kuroko?" Si surai cokelat urut dada. "Kupikir hantu... Berbelanja juga?"

Kuroko mengangguk, " _Hai'_ * Furihata- _kun_ sendiri sepertinya kehabisan bahan masakan juga."

"Begitulah, aku ingin membuat sup _miso_ , tapi malah tidak ada bahan."

 _'Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk menyelamatkan Furihata-kun'._ Batin Kuroko. Tangan Furihata digenggam erat, "Ajari aku membuat sup miso, Furihata-kun."

"E-eh!? T-tentu saja Kuroko, tapi kau harus beli bahannya dulu" Ujar Furihata yang langsung disahut anggukan mantap oleh Kuroko.

Dua sekawan itu akhirmya masuk ke dalam minimarket tanpa menyadari sepasang iris _heterochrome_ menatap punggung mereka tajam-terutama Kuroko-.

"Kucing kecil kurang ajar." Geram pemuda bersurai merah itu kesal. Ia gagal makan malam. "Tapi, kurasa kau juga cukup enak untuk dijadikan santapan" Seringai di patri di wajah tampan pemuda itu sebelum meninggalkan tempat pengintaiannya.

.

.

.

Masalah makanan rampung, kini masalah kuliah kembali membuat Kuroko harus putar otak, tugas yang di berikan Imayoshi sensei belum selesai dan waktu sudah mepet, sebentar lagi pagi, sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain selain membolos mata kuliahnya dan beralasan sakit meski sebenarnya Kuroko tidak mudah sakit seperti halnya manusia.

Baru saja laptop akan di tutup sebuah e-mail dengan alamat yang asing masuk ke ponsel flip Kuroko.

 _From : AkaSei_2012_

 _Subject : Bolos_

 _Jangan coba-coba bolos, Kuroko Tetsuya._

Alis Kuroko Tetsuya bertaut. _'Darimana dia tau kalau aku berniat bolos?._ ' Batin Kuroko bingung, tak lama E-mail kembali masuk ke inbox-nya.

 _From : AkaSei_2012_

 _Subject : Re; Bolos_

 _Jangan heran begitu, Aku tahu semua tentangmu, Kalau kau memang penasaran, datanglah ke taman kampus sebelum mata kuliah Imayoshi-sensei, sekalian kuconteki tugasnya._

Kuroko Tetsuya mangut-mangut, tertarik juga dengan tawaran orang aneh itu, namun pada akhirnya ia menyetujui juga untuk datang menemui si pengirim. Penasaran juga menginterupsi si surai _babyblue_. Dan dalam berapa menit, pesan balasan telah terkirim.

 _From : KuroTetsu_3101_

 _Subject : Re;Bolos_

 _Hai'_

Setelah balasan terkirim, Kuroko membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan memejamkan matanya meski kantuk tak kunjung menjemputnya menuju alam mimpi. _AkaSei dari alamat Surelnya, pasti dia berwarna merah._ Pikir Kuroko polos. Yah, tapi nanti juga ia akan melihatnya, yang terpenting sekarang...

Harus mulai menghitung domba atau menghitung mundur dari 1000?.

.

.

.

.

Sumpah Tetsuya merasa menyesal sudah bertemu dengan pemuda merah yang mengaku bernama Akashi Seijuurou yang sejak tadi berusaha mendekat dengan tatapan laparnya. Akashi Seijuurou yang diketahui Kuroko adalah seorang Vampire keturunan darah murni yang bisa-bisanya tidak ia sadari keberadaannya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya... kau harus membayar apa yang sudah kau lakukan kemarin. Aku sudah sangat lapar." Geram Akashi yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya. Kuroko segera berbalik untuk melancarkan serangan. Kuku yang awalnya pendek dan tumpul itu berubah menjadi panjang dan tajam, tangan diangkat untuk merobek wajah mesum-menurut Kuroko- Akashi namun lagi-lagi Akashi berhasil menahan tangannya.

"Jangan mencakar, kucing nakal. Biarkan aku makan sebentar, ini salahmu karena membuatku kelaparan."

"A-Akashi- _kun_ , lepaskan tanganku! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Akashi-kun memakan Furihata- _kun_ , dia temanku."

"Hee begitu? _Saa_ *, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang jadi makananku?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau aku tidak makan aku bisa mati."

"Kalau begitu Akashi- _kun_ mati saja supaya tidak banyak korban lagi." Permpatan mampir ke pelipis Akashi, irisnya memicing tidak suka. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya ada yang berani menyuruhnya mati.

Lengan Kuroko dikunci di belakang tubuhnya membuat Kuroko meringis kesakitan. Memberontapun tidak bisa, yang ada mungkin tubuhnya akan patah-patah mengingat kekuatan Vampir yang besar, Kuroko lebih memilih pasrah ketika Akashi mulai menjilat permukaan epidermis di perpotongan lehernya. Kuroko bisa mendengar geraman kelaparan Akashi, sedikit rasa kasihan menyeruak kedalam hatinya. Mungkin memang salah kalau ia melarang Akashi makan, ini sama saja seperti ia dilarang minum susu vanilla dan ikan sarden kesukaannya.

Kuroko mengernyit, kakinya berjinjit sedikit merasakan kulitnya di robek dua benda tajam dingin yang menusuk perpotongan lehernya dalam. Aneh, setelah sakit yang menyengat kini perasaan nyaman dan... entah apa rasanya menyenangkan bagi Kuroko mulai menggantikan rasa sakit. Jiwanya seperti ikut terhisap oleh Akashi, tanpa sadar Kuroko mencengkram bahu Akashi.

Bagi Akashi, darah Kuroko tidak ada bedanya dengan narkoba, membuat ketagihan belum lagi rasa manis dan lembut yang benar-benar nikmat membuat Akashi tidak ingin melepaskan taringnya dari kulit Kuroko. Kerongkongannya yang awalnya terasa kering dan panas seperti disiram air es yang segar. Lagi. Hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

"A-Akashi- _kun_... C-cukup... Kepalaku pusing..." Kuroko memberonta, kukunya mencakar punggung Akashi yang keras hingga berdarah. Akashi yang kehilangan kesadar mulai kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Tetsuya... Jadilah sumberku, dan aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu."

Kuroko Tetsuya membulatkan irisnya, menjadi sumber sama saja bersedia sehidup semati dengan Akashi. Tidak mau! Kuroko bisa mati muda. Tapi, mungkin Kuroko sudah tidak bisa menyebut dirinya muda jika umurnya sendiri sudah mencapai 300 tahun. Tapi, jika ia tidak menerima maka akan banyak manusia yang akan tewas, Kuroko ingin menghentikannya.

"... Aku ingin memikirkannya dulu, Akashi- _kun_ " Memang butuh waktu lama untuk memutuskannya. "Ngomong-ngomong... Mana janji Akashi- _kun_?"

.

.

.

Dan setelah itu semuanya terasa sangat menyebalkan bagi Kuroko, hampir setiap hari Akashi datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk sekedar memberi Kuroko 'bingkisan' berupa ikan segar yang paling mahal dan jumlahnya pun tidak sedikit, belum lagi Akashi dengan suka rela tanpa diundang datang untuk menjadi guru privat Kuroko, tak jarang vampir itu datang sengaja untuk berkunjung. Sebenarnya Kuroko sangat terganggu dengan ini, hanya saja Akashi terlalu bebal dan seenaknya sendiri hingga protesan Kuroko hanya dianggap angin.

Seperti hari ini di TK Kiseki...

"Akashi- _kun_ tolong berhenti mengikutiku!" Protes pemuda babyblue sambil menatap tajam pemuda yang berjabatan sebagai ketua dewan mahasiswa yang terus menerus mengikutinya sejak ia pulang dari TK Kiseki.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan calon istriku selamat sampai di rumah" Ujar Akashi santai.

"Aku bisa jaga diri sendiri, Akashi-kun. Aku malah merasa sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran Akashi- _kun_."

"Hm..." gumaman tak jelas, Kuroko sepertinya sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Akashi- _kun_ tolong pulanglah, aku ingin istirahat." Ucap Kuroko lagi. Ia serius ia sudah sangat lelah.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, aku akan menjaga Tetsuya semalaman ini... Atau Tetsuya sendiri sebenarnya ingin aku temani 'tidur' di ranjangmu?"

"Aku benci Akashi- _kun_!"

 **Brakkk**

Pintu kamar dibanting dengan sadisnya menutup kemungkinan wajah merah padamnya akan dilihat oleh satu-satunya pemuda bersurai merah yang terlihat duduk santai diruang tamu sembari membalik majalah sport yang di koleksi Kuroko Tetsuya. Sementara Akashi sendiri hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Kau akan jatuh ke tanganku, Kuroko Tetsuya." Gumamnya tanpa menghilangkan seringai penuh percaya diri.

Sementara Kuroko merasa ada yang kurang beres dengan tubuhnya, ia tidak suka namun panas menjalar ke tubuhnya ketika Akashi mulai menyinggung soal ranjang itu, Kenapa? Biasanya tidak pernah begitu. Apa Kuroko mulai merasa adanya ketertarikan khusus dengan Akashi?. Kepala di gelengkan untuk menepis jauh-jauh kemungkinan itu. Ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada vampir mesum yang sok dan seenaknya seperti Akashi. Ia harus bertanya pada sesama Youkai, mungkin mereka bisa memberi Kuroko jawaban atas tubuhnya yang mulai aneh. Kalau sesama Youkai berarti hanya ada 1 orang yang bisa di tanyai.

Kuroko menyambar ponselnya dan mencari kontak Mayuzumi Chihiro, sepupunya yang kebetulan juga melakukan penyamaran seperti Kuroko Tetsuya. Siluman rubah yang dingin itu terkadang membantu Kuroko ketika masalah menghampirinya, jujur saja Kuroko senang dengan Mayuzumi meski terkadang omongannya menusuk hati.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Chihiro- _nii_?"

[ _Moshi-moshi,_ kali ini kau terkena masalah apa lagi, Tetsuya?]

"Darimana Chihiro- _nii_ tahu kalau aku sedang dalam masalah?"

[Tentu saja aku tahu, kau biasa meneleponku ketika kau terkena masalah] Kuroko mengangguk membenarkan. Entah terlalu polos, tidak peka atau bagaimana hingga tidak menyadari nada Mayuzumi yang sudah nampak jengkel.

"Chihiro- _nii_ aku ingin bertanya... Kenapa tubuhku rasanya panas dan tidak nyaman sekali?" Tanya Kuroko membuat kening Mayuzumi berkerut di sebrang sana.

[Panas?]

" _Hai'_ *, tapi hanya ketika aku bersama seseorang saja."

[Siapa orang itu?]

"Akashi Seijuurou, memangnya Chihiro- _nii_ kenal?"

Bukan kenal lagi, aku sangat tahu peringai si bocah tengik itu. [Tetsuya, dengarkan aku. Jauhi si Akashi itu atau kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari jeratnya!]

"Itu tidak memberiku penjelasan, Chihiro- _nii_ "

[Kau ikuti saja kata-kataku. Jangan membantah, sampai nanti] Telepon diputus sepihak, Kuroko menata ponselnya datar sebelum membuang alat komunikasi itu ke kasur di sampingnya.

Kuroko bingung harus apa, sementara si sepupu hanya memberi saran yang jujur saja tidak berguna sama sekali untuknya. Menghela nafas lelah, Kuroko memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan berharap ia segera tidur. Memaksakan mata yang masih ingin terjaga untuk terlelap. Merapal sumpah serapah untuk Akashi Seijuurou sebagai pengantar tidur yang biasanya ampuhpun tidak berpengaruh. Bagian selangkangannya terasa seperti di setrum aliran listrik.

"Khh-" Rintihnya pelan.

Kuroko mengernyit, ia sepertinya sudah melupakan sesuatu yang benar-benar penting. Dari terlentang, kini Kuroko sudah telungkup menatap keluar jendela. Bulan purnama, inilah masa yang di benci Kuroko karena saat bulan purnama, Kuroko akan kembali ke wujud manusia kucingnya dengan ekor dan nekomimi hitam menggantikan kuping manusianya.

Diputuskan dengan berat hati, Kuroko tidak bisa kemanapun selama seminggu full dikarenakan kondisi fisiknya yang tidak memungkinkan.

.

.

.

Keterlaluan. Benar-benar keterlaluan, Kuroko Tetsuya. Geram Akashi Seijuurou kesal. Ini sudah 3 hari Kuroko Tetsuya tidak bekerja ataupun datang kuliah, sekalipun Kuroko marah pada Akashi, tidak pernah Kuroko sampai absen berhari dari TK ataupun kuliah. Apa semarah itu Kuroko padanya? Kiamat sudah kalau memang Kuroko, sang pujaan hati Akashi membencinya. Tidak, Kuroko tidak boleh membenci Akashi. Akashi harus bertemu dengan Kuroko secepatnya untuk menanyakan alasan malaikat birunya tidak bisa datang.

Tungkai dilangkahkan keluar gedung fakultas ekonomi dan abu-abu kosong telah menyambutnya diluar gerbang dengan tatapan dan ekspresi yang datar.

"Chihiro." Gumamnya.

"Masih tidak sopan seperti dulu, Akashi." Cela Mayuzumi datar.

"Apa maumu?"

"Bicara."

"Aku sedang sibuk, menyingkirlah." Mayuzumi di dorong kasar dengan tidak sopan. kembali dua kaki itu melangkah menjauh dari pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tentang Kuroko Tetsuya." Langkah kaki berhenti sebelum jauh, kepala di tengok melirik atensi berhawa tipis di belakangnya tajam. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Kuroko menggeliat-geliat menahan sengatan yang terus mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya. Selama 3 hari ini Kuroko terus menahan rasa sakit dan aneh tanpa berpikir makan atau minum. Pikirannya terus mengarah pada Akashi Seijuurou, vampir menyebalkan yang suka membuntutinya. Ia ingin Akashi menciumnya, mencumbunya dan memasukinya tanpa menghiraukan rasa risih dan kesalnya pada pemuda merah itu.

Kuroko menginginkan Akashi sekarang juga. Ia sudah tidak tahan ingin melepas rasa tidak nyamannya itu.

"A-Akashi- _kun_... Kumohon datanglah..." Air mata menetes, sudah berapa puluh kali Kuroko merapal nama Akashi demi meringankan perasaannya. Apa daya yang dipanggil tak kunjung datang.

"A-Akashi- _kun_..." Nama di panggil lagi bertepatan dengan suara bel yang berbunyi. Kuroko sudah tidak sanggup hanya untuk membukakan pintu. Kaki-kakinya sudah gemetaran tak karuan.

Mungkin memang benar Akashi Seijuurou adalah pasangan hidup Kuroko Tetsuya yang sebenarnya meski berbeda ras. Kuroko ingin membuktikannya. Kuroko ingin Akashi datang dan menyentuhnya saat ini juga.

"Akashi...- _kun_..." Gumam Kuroko lemas.

Seolah pucuk di cinta ulampun tiba, Akashi masuk dengan mendobrak pintu kamar Kuroko yang terkunci, sedikit terkejut dengan feromon* kuat yang menyeruak memenuhi ruangan dan Kuroko yang tampak tidak berdaya menahan in heat* nya di atas kasur. Kuroko Tetsuya seorang Omega* sedangkan Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang Alpha. Kemungkinan Kuroko akan hamil sangat tinggi.

"Tetsuya... kau..."

"T-Tolong aku... Akashi- _kun_..." Kuroko memelas pada si surai merah.

Dan rubuhlah sudah pertahanan diri Akashi untuk tidak menyerang Kuroko.

.

.

.

"-Mnhh"

Desahan Kuroko memenuhi ruangan yang awalnya panas menjadi semakin panas. Entah sejak kapan Akashi dan Kuroko sudah melepas fabrik yang menutupi tubuh mereka hingga kini mereka tidak menggunakan sehelai benangpun.

Puting dijilat rakus sementara yang sebelahnya dipilin hingga bengkak, ruam kemerahan sudah memenuhi areal dada dan leher si pemuda biru muda yang pucat. Ekor Kuroko terus bergerak keenakan dan sesekali menegang ketika Akashi mencubit putingnya. Bosan dengan leher dan dada, Akashi menarik Kuroko untuk mempersatukan keduabelah bibir yang telah basah dan membengkak dengan bibirnya. Kembali melumat bibir tipis itu dengan rakus dan mendesak, serangan lidahpun sukses menginvansi rongga hangat Kuroko, setitik tetesan saliva mengalir dari sela bibir menandakan sengitnya pertarungan di dalam.

Kebutuhan pasokan oksigen menipis, ciuman dilepaskan. Visual Akashi kembali meneliti tubuh sang calon pasangan hidup, rambut yang acak-acakan, ruam merah dimana-mana, wajah yang sudah memerah semerah tomat, iris biru laut yang tertutup kabut nafsu. Libido* Akashi terpancing lebih kuat. Akashi ingin memasuki Kuroko, lubang hangat yang sudah berdenyut basah di bawah sana pasti akan memanjakan Akashi kecil. Memikirkannya saja membuat Akashi semakin keras.

"Tetsuya aku akan langsung..." Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Bukan hanya Akashi, Kurokopun menginginkannya.

Akashi menarik nafasnya, selama ia hidup dan melakukan seks dengan orang lain, ia tidak pernah setegang ini. Bahkan jantungnya terus berdebar kuat. Ia gugup, namun juga merasa hangat yang menyenangkan tidak seperti sebelumnya, ia yang selalu terbutakan nafsu. Berusaha tetap tenang, Akashi menuntun kebanggaannya menuju lubang rektum Kuroko yang sempit.

"Aku masuk..."

Kuroko merasakan satu hentakan kuat yang menghujam lubangnya. Perih dan sakit namun nikmat, ngilu juga menyeruak didalam rektum Kuroko yang sempit. Entah sebesar apa kebanggaan Akashi, Kuroko tidak mau tahu yang pasti Akashi berhasil membuat perutnya yang rata kini tampak seperti sedang hamil muda. Tidak bisa dipungkiri rasa ngilu dan sakit itu membuat Kuroko meneteskan air mata, ini pertama kalinya dan rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Tidak apa, Tetsuya... Jangan menangis, aku akan membuatmu kerasa lebih baik."

Bibir kembali di pertemukan, kembali melakukan pergulatan lidah hingga Kuroko mulai tenang. Lelehan saliva kembali mengotori dagu tirus Kuroko.

"Bisa kugerakkan?" Anggukan kembali menjadi jawaban. Akashi tersenyum lembut yang sebenarnya nyaris tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada orang lain.

Akashi menarik kaki Kuroko untuk di sampirkan di bahunya, dicondongkannya tubuh Akashi sambil menekuk sedikit kaki Kuroko agar dapat menyodok lebih dalam. Organ Akashi yang sudah memenuhi lubang Kuroko mulai bergerak pelan, seperti dugaan Akashi, Kuroko sangat sempit membuatnya merasa seperti di terbangkan ke langit ke tujuh.

Lubang Kuroko yang panas dan licin itu seolah ingin menelan bongkahan daging keras milik Akashi. Melentur lalu mengapit lagi, Akashi kecil seolah dimanjakan di dalamnya, membuat Akashi mempercepat gerakannya tanpa sadar. Kuroko ikut menggeliat dan mendesah keras seiring hantaman Akashi ke titik yang paling sensitifnya.

"-Ngghh... Ahhh... Ahnn" Kuroko mendesah semakin keras menjelang klimaksnya yang mendekat akibat penetrasi Akashi yang tiada henti.

"T-Tetsuya..." Suara Akashi semakin rendah tenggelam oleh nafsunya, memanggil sang partner yang berhasil mencuri hatinya. Kuroko Tetsuya dipastikan milik Akashi Seijuurou seorang.

Tubuh Kuroko menegang, tubuhnya sudah sangat tidak tahan menerima penetrasi Akashi yang semakin lama semakin kuat. Kuroko mencengkram bahu Akashi hingga kuku-kukunya menancap di bahu sang vampir. Tak lama, cairan putih itu menyembur dari kebanggaan Kuroko, membuat perut keduanya kotor oleh sari kekasihnya. Akashi mempercepat gerakannya, menyadari klimaks yang semakin dekat.

Pinggul ditekan sampai pangkal organ Akashi tertelan sempurna, sari sang Alpha di transfer ke tubuh Omega yang terbaring lemas di bawahnya. Akashi tersenyum kemudian mengecup dahi penuh keringat Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi- _kun_ " Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

Akashi memeluk Kuroko, menempelkan tubuh berkeringat tanpa pakaian untuk berbagi kehangatan. Kuroko sendiri tampak nyaman berada dalam pelukan Akashi, ia tidak ingin pemuda itu pergi darinya.

"Tetsuya..."

" _hai'_ , Akashi- _kun_?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pasanganku seumur hidup, apa kau bersedia?"

Kuroko tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum yang terpatri di paras tampannya. "Ya, aku bersedia, Akashi- _kun_."

" _Arigatou_ , Tetsuya" puncak kepala kembali menerima kecupan. "Ngomong-ngomong, ekor ini sedikit mengganggu."

 **Grepp**

Ekor di genggam, Kuroko terperanjat. "NYAAAAAAAA!"

"Aaargh! Tetsuya, jangan mencakarku!"

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **A/N** : Hallo minna-san, Seita-kun desu. Kali ini Seita bawa fic oneshoot akakuro untuk meramaikan event kak Yuna Seijuurou dan kak Kiaara. Semoga Readers semuanya menyukai fic Seita yang masih newbie ini. ah- dibawah ini adalah keterangan keterangan yang mungkin tidak di mengerti.

\- **In Heat :** Masa dimana para Youkai atau makhluk supernatural mengalami musim kawin atau mencari pasangan untuk melakukan mating/seks

\- **Omega** : adalah salah satu tingkatan yang rendah dan bisa dihamilioleh Alpha.

- **Alpha** : merupakan tingkatan tertinggi dari semua tingkatan, biasanya bisa menghamili Omega.

\- **Hai'** : Iya

\- **Iie** : Tidak

\- **Moshi-moshi** : Hallo?

Ya, Segitu aja dari Seita-kun. Last, Review please?

Salam hangat,

Seita-kun

~ **Omake** ~

Matahari menyongsong dari ufuk timur, Kuroko Tetsuya menatap kesal buntalan merah dihadapannya yang nampaknya masih enggan untuk bangun. Ah, apa tadi aku sebut Kuroko? Maaf sekarang Kuroko Tetsuya sudah resmi menjadi Istri(/suami?) dari Akashi Seijuurou dan namanyapun telah berganti menjadi Akashi Tetsuya.

Tubuh kembali di goncang oleh manusia kucing itu, berusaha membangunkan Akashi Seijuurou yang masih tertidur pulas. Mentang-mentang vampir seenaknya saja tidur sampai siang. Sarapan sudah menunggu mereka.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , kumohon bangunlah. Ini sudah pagi." Desah Tetsuya frustasi.

Gundukan merah menggeliat, meraih pinggang ramping Tetsuya, membawanya kedalam pelukan si merah.

"Seijuurou- _kun_!"

"Berisik Tetsuya! 5 menit lagi..." Jawab Seijuurou malas.

"Seijuurou- _kun_!"

"Baik, Aku bangun." _Bedhair_ Seijuurou mencuat dari balik selimut membuat Tetsuya tidak bisa menahan kekehannya.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Seijuurou- _kun_."

" _Ohayou mo,_ Tetsuya."

"Ayo cepat, yang lain sudah menunggu untuk sarapan."

"Aku ingin sarapan dengan darah Tetsuya."

" _Hai'_ , Seijuurou- _kun_ boleh makan darahku sebanyak yang Seijuurou- _kun_ mau" Seijuurou berbinar senang. "Tapi setelah kita makan bersama di ruang makan" Seijuurou merasa telah ter-PHP.

"Baiklah, baik. Setidaknya aku bisa meminta morning kiss, kan?" Seringai dipatri, Tetsuya hanya bisa pasrah ketika kedua bibir bertemu dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou, umur 340 tahun, CEO Akashi Corp memulai paginya yang sederhana dengan keluarga kecilnya. Akashi Tetsuya, Akashi Seiya dan Akashi Shouta tersenyum padanya sambil melambai senang.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , _Otou-sama!"_

" _Ohayou mo_ , Seiya, Shouta."

Tidak ada yang lebih indah jika mengawali hari dengan berkumpul dengan keluarga tercinta, bukan?.

 **FIN**


End file.
